


Когда вернешься ты домой

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover





	Когда вернешься ты домой

Фик написан на Байки-2, РПФ не АУ - Авторский фик - Тема "Эта ужасная жизнь" (джен, гет или слэш).  
Название: Когда вернешься ты домой

Бета: auden  
Арт: alexandra bronte  
Герои: Джаред Падалеки, Дженсен Эклз, Дэннил Харрис, Женевьев Кортезе, Стив Карлсон, Эль Джей Эклз.  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: мелодрама  
Размер: миди  
Примечание 1: POV Джареда Падалеки.  
Примечание 2: это future!фик, действие происходит в 2018 году.  
Примечание 3: В фике используется идея Джозефа Кэмпбелла о мономифе, согласно которому все сюжеты движутся по следующей формуле: Герой слышит призыв – Герой принимает обязательство – Герой преодолевает порог – Герой находит союзников – Столкновение с Демонами – Трансформация – Завершение миссии – Возвращение домой. 

[](http://savepic.ru/1177217.htm) **Призыв.**

_Абонент временно недоступен._ Ты бросаешь телефон на сиденье.  
Утренний трафик на Мелроз-авеню плотный, но тебе это только на руку. Тебе нужно подумать, что всё это значит.  
Дженсен выключил телефон. Ты отправлял ему смс на Рождество, и тогда телефон работал. Ну да, два месяца прошло, но вряд ли что-то поменялось. Для близких у него есть секретный номер, много лет один и тот же. Чувак с таким трудом меняет привычки и отказывается от комфортных мелочей, а тут телефон, это же очень личное. Ладно, разберемся.  
Ты улыбаешься и тормозишь на красный свет. Трёшь тыльной стороной щеку и удивляешься щетине. Надо же, выскочил из дома, не побрившись. Такое с тобой бывает, когда день свободен от деловых встреч, и не нужно надевать чертов галстук и костюм.  
Ты сворачиваешь на Кресент-Хайтс и, упершись в пробку, вновь набираешь телефонный номер.

\- Дэн, привет, это…  
\- Привет, Джаред, я тебя узнала.  
\- Рад слышать. Как дела? Где Дженсен? Я ему звоню, а он трубку не берет. – Ты решаешь не разводить церемонии и сразу выяснить то, что больше всего интересует.  
\- Он уехал три дня назад и еще не вернулся.  
\- Надолго уехал? – Ты, наконец, проезжаешь перекресток и теперь двигаешься в сторону Беверли, где нужно крутить головой во все стороны, так что на то, чтобы скрыть разочарование в голосе, тебе вряд ли хватит сноровки.  
\- Должен был вернуться вчера вечером. Слушай, Джей, приезжай к нам, я тебе все расскажу. Ты когда освободишься?  
\- Я сегодня свободен и могу быть у вас через полчаса.  
\- Отлично, милый! – щебечет Дэннил и вешает трубку.

[](http://savepic.ru/1123982.htm)

***

Ты вспоминаешь, как в первый раз увидел Дженсена. В одном из интервью ты наврал, что у тебя на стенке висел его постер; никакого постера, конечно же, не было, но ты достаточно слышал об этом парне, к тому же были общие знакомые - Данниль, например, которую ты знаешь, кажется, всю жизнь, так что ты очень хотел с ним познакомиться. Кроме того он же тоже из Техаса, а это что-нибудь да значит.  
Ты входишь в студию, где проводится кастинг, и первое, что бросается в глаза – огромный диван оранжевой кожи в стиле ар-деко, стоящий прямо посередине просторного помещения. Удивительно малолюдного помещения. Нет суеты помощников кастинг-директора, нет нервозных или самоуверенных претендентов на роль. Ты замечаешь только одного человека. Звуковое и осветительное оборудование, какие-то разномастные кресла сдвинуты к углам, жалюзи подняты, и когда ты подходишь к нему поближе, то видишь, как от бьющего в окна солнца светятся веснушки у него на носу, скулах, висках – везде. Даже у сестрички Меган не так много веснушек, хотя Джефф и поддразнивал ее в детстве.

Ты говоришь:  
\- Привет, я Джаред. Падалеки. А ты Дженсен?  
Он поднимает взгляд и взмахивает ресницами. Не специально, конечно, но это добивает окончательно. В ресницах и веснушках есть что-то беззащитное, такое щемящее щенячье, но взгляд, как у медведя. Закрытый и властный.  
\- Привет. Да, я Дженсен. Значит, мы будем вместе сниматься?  
\- Ну да. – Тебе неловко, что ты телескопической такой башней навис над ним, и ты не находишь ничего оригинальнее, чем спросить: - Кофе хочешь? – и машешь рукой в сторону кофейного аппарата. – Я принесу. Тебе с молоком или без?  
И уже идешь туда, за кофе, но оборачиваешься и видишь этот немного растерянный, расфокусированный взгляд. Он как будто не верит, что это ему. А потом слышишь в спину:  
\- Не надо кофе. Садись.  
И ты послушно, как будто так и надо, возвращаешься и садишься с ним рядом.  
\- Ты тоже из Техаса? – тянет он звуки, слегка прищуриваясь.  
\- Ага, - радуешься ты. – Можно вынуть парня из Техаса, но вынуть Техас из парня невозможно, так?

Он молча кладет руку на спинку дивана и улыбается. Ты еще не знаешь, что эта улыбка предназначена персонально тебе. И эта рука за твоей спиной – это знак. Нет, это Знак. Теперь ты допущен в самый близкий круг. Ты только позже узнаешь, что в этот круг пускают далеко не каждого, совсем-совсем не каждого. И уже будет слишком поздно, когда ты поймешь, что из этого круга по собственному желанию не выпускают. 

 

**Обязательство.**

[](http://savepic.ru/1152654.htm)

Тебе нравится дом, который купил Дженсен. Не очень большой по меркам Санта-Моники, но удобно спроектированный и стильный, от выложенного камнем подвала до кованого флюгера на крыше. Это не та огромная модная квартира-студия, на которой ты настоял, когда вы с Женевьев выбирали себе жилье. О, сколько пришлось спорить, но победил ты, конечно. Квартира была удобной, в любом месте можно было комфортно разлечься на полу вместе с собаками. К тому же до Голливуда рукой подать, а это важно. В общем, это был решающий аргумент, который убедил Женевьев, ведь это ты к тому моменту уже больше пятнадцати лет тусовался в Голливуде, а Женевьев как была начинающей, подающей смутные надежды театральной актрисой, так ею и оставалась.

Дэннил с улыбкой открывает дверь. Она ничуть не изменилась. Живая реклама всей косметической отрасли Калифорнии.  
Ты проходишь в гостиную с этой стеклянной стеной в три этажа, книжными шкафами, камином напротив и парными кофейными столиками с какой-то охренительной мозаикой. Сердце чуть-чуть замирает и начинает биться сильнее. Это так похоже на Дженсена… здесь в каждой детали – он. Ты так и представляешь, как он выбирал, чуть склонив голову набок и гладя ладонью мрамор каминной полки или золоченый корешок энциклопедии. И хотя он говорил когда-то, что благоустройством занималась Дэннил, это всё враньё. Зачем Дэннил рога канадского оленя над камином? Зачем ей потемневшего дерева табуретка для ног, изрезанная какими-то руническими надписями? А книги? Ты всегда легко находил общий язык с Дэннил, не то что Дженсен с Женевьев, но иллюзий в том, что она стала бы читать хоть одну из этих книжек, у тебя тоже нет. Вот эксклюзивное джакузи во внутреннем дворике, которое разве что в космос само не летает, явно выбирала она.

\- Ты будешь кофе, что-нибудь покрепче? – спрашивает она, когда ты вдоволь нагляделся по сторонам и устроился в большом кресле.  
\- Пока нет, лучше расскажи мне, что случилось.  
\- Ну… - мнётся Дэннил, поправляя волосы. – Ты же знаешь, что с Дженсеном давно уже творились странные вещи… эти кастинги на лучшие роли и отказы раз за разом, отмена проектов, когда уже всё подтверждено и актёры набраны. За шесть лет у него была только одна нормальная роль…  
\- А как же эта черная комедия, где они с Крисом в главных ролях?  
\- Ну так они её снимали и продюсировали сами. И если ты помнишь, проката по стране так и не было.  
\- Но ведь премия…  
\- А что премия? Это же не Оскар…  
\- Что-то хочется выпить… Пиво есть? – ты спрашиваешь, чтобы чем-то занять руки, которые начинают предательски подрагивать.  
\- Возьми вон там, в баре, - машет рукой Дэннил и вытягивает ноги на диване, опершись спиной о высокий подлокотник.

Ты возвращаешься с пивом, плюхаешься в кресло, которое издает жалобное «пшшш», и с беспокойством смотришь на жену когда-то лучшего друга.  
\- Но послушай, ведь если у него хорошо получается продюсировать, снимать… так, может, ему и нужно на этом сосредоточиться? – при этих словах в лице Дэннил что-то твердеет и взгляд становится нехорошим, таким… тяжелым. - Ну я не знаю, это же лучше, чем бесконечные кастинги у других режиссеров, которые то хотят тебя снимать, то передумывают…  
\- А вот ты бы и сказал ему это! – голос Дэннил неожиданно срывается на визг, и она сбрасывает ноги на пол. – Но он хочет только сниматься, понимаешь? Он актёр, мать его, от бога! Как будто сам бог напрямую вложил ему в башку эту гениальную идею!

Взгляд Дэннил хлещет тебя по щекам. Тебе нечего ответить. Ты чувствуешь, как будто лично виноват в том, что после окончания «Сверхъестественного» твоя карьера складывалась гораздо удачнее.  
Черт, от радостного предвкушения встречи с Дженсеном почти ничего не осталось, всё затапливает сожаление пополам с горечью вины. Ты давно перестал заедать этот горький коктейль транквилизаторами, Падалеки? Нет, недавно? Ну тогда ты хорошо знаешь, чем сможешь помочь Дженсену. Соберись, тормоз, возьми себя в руки.

\- А ваша дочка, она где?  
\- Сейчас в школе. А как Женевьев?  
\- Э… Мы с прошлого лета не живем вместе. Жен открыла актерскую школу в Сан-Вэлли, ты знаешь?  
\- Актерскую школу, да ну? А я думала, она на психолога стала учиться…  
\- Она училась, ага, - ты разводишь руками, как будто сам удивляешься. – Давно хотела открыть школу, но решила, что должна хорошо изучить психологию, чтобы помогать ученикам справляться с психологическими проблемами, которые у них могут возникнуть, - на этой фразе можно сделать такие воздушные кавычки пальцами, чтобы было смешно, но получается в итоге не очень.  
\- Понятно. Значит, вы с собственными психологическими проблемами уже разобрались? - с неопределенной улыбкой спрашивает Дэннил.  
\- Я не ее ученик.  
\- Ладно, расслабься, это не моё дело, в конце концов. Лучше поговорим о Дженсене. Джаред, мне очень нужно, чтобы он как можно скорее вернулся домой, но у меня нет времени его разыскивать. Через час у меня видеоконференция, а вечером презентация нового проекта. Дженсен о ней не знает, а то приехал бы раньше. Может, ты съездишь к Стиву?  
\- Почему к Стиву?  
\- Ну… - Дэннил досадливо машет ладонью и хмурится: – Как только у Дженсена проблемы, так он сразу к Стиву, и уж что они там делают… Да нет, не в том смысле, придурок. Они песни сочиняют, репетируют. Два года назад перед днем рождения Дженсен тоже всё бросил и на три месяца уехал со Стивом в европейский тур.  
\- Постой, но ведь тогда ты мне сказала, что у него проблемы с сердцем и он поехал подлечиться в Европе!  
\- Так одно другому не мешает, проблемы с сердцем у него тоже были. – Дэннил не смотрит на тебя; проверить, безупречен ли маникюр, ей сейчас почему-то важнее.  
\- Так вот оно что! Я ведь и позвонил, потому что завтра у него день рождения, хотел его поздравить, отметить и всё такое. Думаешь, он специально уехал, чтобы не отмечать? – ты почти подпрыгиваешь на кресле, как собака, которая унюхала след.  
\- Не знаю, но похоже на то. Пойми, милый… - Дэннил смотрит на тебя, как будто отчитывает за детскую шалость, - это ты до старости будешь щеночком бегать, а Дженсен – совсем другой, и сорок лет – это уже дата, а он её боялся, как чумы. Если ты не поможешь мне его найти, то я не знаю, что делать… - без перехода заканчивает она, нервно сжимая пальцы.  
\- Я найду, Дэн, найду! Давай телефон Стива, я уже еду. – Пора на выход. Черт, этот столик как будто нарочно в ноги бросается, да и табуретка тяжелая, как оказалось.  
Дэннил молча выскальзывает в какую-то боковую дверь, через полминуты возвращается с большим блюдом, полным визиток, и начинает рыться в нем.  
\- Вот, держи. Но он не в Лос-Анжелесе сейчас живет, туда пару часов ехать, не меньше.

Ты выхватываешь визитку, машинально смотришь на имя, и уже собираешься попрощаться, но Дэннил мнётся, явно желая что-то сказать, но не решается. Ты широко улыбаешься и слегка похлопываешь ее по плечу.  
\- Не волнуйся, Дэн, я привезу его, а если его там нет, то вытрясу из Стива всю информацию.  
Дэннил вздыхает:  
\- Вот этого я и опасаюсь, дурачок. Я помню, что вы и раньше с ним не очень ладили, а сейчас он тебя может запросто на порог не пустить. Ты ему лучше не звони, а сразу поезжай. Или хочешь – я позвоню, а, Джаред?  
\- Ладно, не волнуйся. Я до вечера свободен, как птица. – Жажда деятельности так распирает, что ты наскоро целуешь ее в висок и вываливаешься в дверь.  
\- Да уж, пожалуйста, верни Эклза домой до вечера, а то у меня презентация в Лас-Вегасе, мне обязательно надо лететь. У меня есть няня, она может посидеть с ребенком, но просить ее остаться ночевать… это сложно… - вдогонку пытается объяснять она. - В этом обычно не было необходимости, Дженсен всегда возвращался, когда обещал… – в голосе Дэннил даже слышатся извиняющиеся нотки. Она, правда, хочет, чтобы у тебя всё получилось.  
Ты машешь рукой и садишься в машину. Стив Карлсон – всё-таки не Люцифер. Ты справишься.

**Порог.**

Судя по визитке, Стив снимает дом в Ранчо-Какамонга. Ты включаешь радио, чтобы узнать погоду в горах. Удивительно, как мало ты выбираешься из Лос-Анджелеса, если не считать, конечно, постоянных вылетов на съемки. Но это значит лишь то, что ты с закрытыми глазами можешь доехать до аэропорта и обратно. И только. Без GPS-навигатора ведь никуда не доберешься. И что творится буквально в полусотне миль от города, даже не представляешь себе. А там, в горах, лежит снег, и дождь, прошедший ночью, превратился, скорее всего, в наледь на узком серпантине.

За этими размышлениями и лавированием в пробках, забивших всю дорогу до Пасадины, ты как-то забываешь, что у тебя вообще нет никакого плана действий. Что ты будешь делать, если Дженсена у Стива не окажется? И даже более сложный вопрос: а что ты будешь делать, если он там всё-таки будет? Кто первый спустит тебя с лестницы – Карлсон или Эклз? А если оба? Тут ты начинаешь ржать, потому что физически ты и с двумя сразу скорее всего справишься, особенно со Стивом, который никогда не качался. Но драться с Дженсеном? Какой-то абсурд. Вы, конечно, дрались в свое время, но в шутку. Такие дружеские потасовки заменяли дружеский секс. Это была хорошая разрядка сексуальной, блин, напряженности, потому что тупо подрочить – это не прикольно, нужна прелюдия, игра. Минет – дело хорошее, но каждый день? Так и слышишь занудный голос ассистентки режиссера: «Джаред, побереги связки, у тебя еще много текста». Как будто стены трейлера стеклянные, честное слово. А вот повозиться… Как будто ничего такого не происходит. Вы очень долго избегали секса с проникновением, была такая молчаливая договоренность что ли. Потому что вы оба не были геями. Вы просто любили друг друга. Впервые эту «свежую» мысль ты обнаружил на форуме фанаток, но она тебе понравилась. Ну ведь так оно и было? Тебя не интересовали другие мужчины вообще. Ты пробовал смотреть гейскую порнуху – не в коня корм. Ну разве что в справочных целях – что, куда и как, но при этом совершенно не вставляло. А Дженсен… 

[](http://savepic.ru/1127054.htm)

Ты помнишь, как однажды утром проснулся. Прилетел с премьеры «Пятницы» вечером, Дженсена еще не было дома, он доснимал какие-то сложные эпизоды допоздна. Ты так устал, что не стал его дожидаться, бухнулся спать. А утром ты выгуливаешь собак, потом идешь в душ и уже хочешь ввалиться к Дженсену в спальню, как слышишь звуки на кухне. Ты мчишься туда и сразу же подскакиваешь к лучшему другу, который что-то делает с кофеваркой. Ты прижимаешь его к кухонному столу и облапываешь всего, радостно захлебываясь новостями с премьеры. И не сразу чувствуешь, что Дженсен напрягся. Он даже не пытается высвободиться из ручищ, а как-то странно притих.

\- Дженсен, в чем дело? Ты не рад меня видеть?  
Тот переворачивается и прижимается к столу задом, к Падалеки передом.  
\- Рад, - хриплым спросонья голосом отвечает Дженсен. – Но не надейся, что ты засунешь в меня эту штуку, Падалеки.  
\- Что? Какую штуку? – И тут до тебя доходит. Ты даже краснеешь, хотя в вашем тандеме это всегда - фишка Дженсена. Поправляешь колом торчащий в трусах член и ухмыляешься. Утренний стояк – что может быть естественнее? Не стоит упоминания, ну что вы, я нормальный парень, все дела, но вот так вот, в тесном контакте – да, девушек тоже размеры пугали поначалу, хотя они и старались вида не подавать. – Ну, Дженсен…  
\- Никаких ну. Это не обсуждается…

Ты не даешь ему договорить, а заваливаешь прямо на стол, опрокинув пакет с кофе. Он пытается отбиваться, потому что мраморная столешница холодная, а между домашними разношенными джинсами с низкой посадкой и задравшейся футболкой кожа очень чувствительная, но ты затыкаешь ему рот жадным поцелуем и пьешь. Пьешь его ворчание, все его возражения и накопившиеся вопросы, и уже под конец – его довольный низкий стон. Конечно, никто ни в кого ничего не засунул, потому что это неудобно на кухне, без подготовки, и среди просыпанного, одуряюще пахнущего кофе, и со слюнявыми собаками, которые решили тоже принять участие в веселой потасовке, хлопая хвостами по ногам и тычась мордами куда попало. Но Дженсен со сна, недовольный и мягкий, невыносимо прекрасно пахнет, а еще прекраснее целуется. Кончаете вы одновременно. 

***

К горлу подступает горечь. Ты с утра почти ничего не ел, а пиво у Дэннил только раздразнило желудок. Наверное, в этом всё дело. Поэтому ты останавливаешься у первого Старбакса, который видишь на дороге. Надо поесть и хоть немного отдышаться, заткнуть чем-то эти воспоминания - такие живые и сочные, что ты словно едешь в цветном тумане, не видя дороги. Так ведь и врезаться можно, вон хотя бы в ту пожилую леди на хонде, которая явно паркуется на слух.  
Если бы ты хоть чуть больше, чем ничего, знал о том, что сейчас происходит с Дженсеном, если бы имел хоть какой-нибудь план действий или хотя бы достаточно решимости, ты бы гнал, втопив педаль газа до упора, нашел бы лазейку в пробке, просочился бы ужом, или взял бы такси, в конце концов, чтобы самому не отвлекаться на дорогу. Но ты просто трусишь, потому что не знаешь, что скажешь Дженсену после стольких лет. Конечно, вы время от времени сталкивались то на премьере, то на какой-нибудь вечеринке, «привет-привет», «как дела?», «видел новый фильм, круто, чувак», но сейчас у тебя к нему такое важное дело и предложение, от которого не отказываются, что тебя трясёт мелкой дрожью. Но что стоит Дженсену отказаться? Он и не от такого отказывался, а тебе меньше всего хочется просрать эту классную, действительно классную идею. 

**Союзник.**

Тебя так потряхивает от всех этих мыслей, и ты не можешь выбрать, что заказать, поэтому озадаченный, но очень любезный бариста приносит тебе три вида сэндвичей, два разных салата и горку пакетиков с соусами. Ты едва успеваешь откусить от сэндвича, как раздается звонок мобильного. Сегодня день уже с утра перебрал квоту по всяким странностям, так что тебя не удивляет, что звонит Женевьев. Раздельная жизнь волшебным образом гармонизировала ваши отношения. Ты по-прежнему хорошо к ней относишься, и то, что она не просыпается утром в твоей кровати, только прибавляет ей очарования. Она хорошо тебя понимает, и это неплохой бонус. Фиг его знает – может, Женевьев не зря потратила часть наследства на психологический бакалавриат, а, может, вы оба повзрослели, но тебе приятно убедиться в том, что есть хотя бы один человек, который сам хочет тебе помочь.  
Пока ты дожевываешь сэндвичи и ковыряешься в салате, запивая всё это двумя гигантскими кружками американо, Женевьев успевает рассказать тебе кое-что интересное о Стиве Карлсоне и его личной, не вполне благополучной на данный момент, жизни, звонит самому Стиву под каким-то ею же самой придуманным предлогом и сообщает тебе спустя всего пять минут, что Стив сейчас дома вместе с Дженсеном, и они работают над новым альбомом.

\- Вау, детка, тебе в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда сниматься! – Может честный человек искренне восхититься своей теперь уже (ты надеешься) бывшей женой?  
\- Станешь великим продюсером – позови на кастинг, - деловито отвечает Женевьев.  
\- Конечно, дорогая, но постой-ка… - ты запихиваешь в рот остатки сэндвича: - а почему ты мне помогаешь, а?  
\- Ты хочешь это знать? И тебе не всё равно? – ехидно спрашивает она, и ты как будто видишь на её лице эту кривую ухмылку «Руби-стайл».  
\- Не всё равно. Не то чтобы я не считал тебя доброй, замечательной и бла-бла-бла, но мне интересно, почему вдруг сегодня?  
\- Потому что у Эклза день рождения. Мне показалось, что ты и в этом году не решишься поздравить его лично, вот я и подумала, чтобы будет гуманно тебе в этом посодействовать. Я же вижу, что с тобой происходит…  
\- А что со мной происходит? И как это тебя касается? – ты залпом допиваешь кофе и встаёшь, взглянув на часы. Пора уже двигаться в путь.  
\- Вот то-то и оно. Раньше ты не был таким недоверчивым, Джаред. – Ты слышишь вздох на том конце трубки. – Все эти годы ты становился всё больше похож на него – темперамент, поступки, слова... Если вас сейчас поставить рядом, то только по росту и можно будет отличить. Я ничего не имею против мистера Эклза, особенно сейчас, но мне когда-то понравился совсем другой Джаред Падалеки. Мне хотелось бы снова его увидеть. Просто так, без личной выгоды. Можешь считать, что у меня исследовательский интерес.  
\- Понял. По мне будут писать диссертацию, - ты пытаешься шутить, но внутри растёт болезненная дыра, в которую со свистом летят ошметки привычной невозмутимости.  
\- Монографию в трех томах. Хватит копаться уже, удачи там, - парирует она и кладет трубку.  
Вот ведьма.  
Насчет удачи. Точно, она тебе понадобится.  
В путь ты отправляешься уже совсем в другом настроении. Пусть это злой азарт, но он тебе нужен как никогда именно сейчас. Ты готов, черт побери, совершить подвиг. Или даже два. Одновременно.

***

Через полтора года после окончания 6-го сезона – последнего для вас, вы так твердо решили – ты случайно встречаешь Дженсена в аэропорту. Ты узнаёшь его со спины по знакомому чудаковатому синему пальто и всё такому же упрямому ежику волос на затылке. Он стоит у кофейного аппарата, пытаясь одной рукой выковырять из него стаканчик. Вторая рука занята переносным креслицем для младенца. Младенец в нем тоже, как ни странно, присутствует, мирно сопя и не обращая внимания на приглушенные ругательства. У Дженсена уставший вид, воспаленные от недосыпа глаза, но он чисто выбрит и опрятно одет. Это всё тот же Дженсен, как будто только что вернувшийся с кона на другом конце земного шара. Подходя ближе и окликая его, ты не можешь сдержать огромную улыбку. В первое мгновение видно, как напрягаются его плечи, ты чувствуешь его внезапный испуг, он явно не хочет быть узнанным. Даже мелькает мысль, что это относится к тебе, но понимаешь, что ошибся. Узнав тебя, он как будто вспыхивает от радости, и даже уши немного розовеют. От этого тебя всегда развозило на нежности, и ты бы бросился тискать его и сопеть ему в эти розовые уши, и плевать на людей, которых вокруг целые толпы. От концентрации Дженсена в организме тебе всегда сносило крышу, но это креслице, ребенок… Подумать только! Это ведь ребенок Дженсена! И ты, как идиот, стоишь и, улыбаясь, пялишься на маленькое личико в вязаной разноцветной шапке и миниатюрные пальчики. Видимо, опомнившись, Дженсен как будто выключил внутреннее сияние, оставив на виду улыбку и вежливый тон:

\- Привет, Джаред.  
\- Привет! Чувак, как я рад тебя видеть! Ты откуда или куда?  
\- Хорошо выглядишь. Да вот, летим в Техас. Скоро Рождество, мама хочет отпраздновать всей семьей. – Дженсен опускает взгляд и начинает отхлебывать из стаканчика.  
\- Ну так это же круто! Я тоже скорее всего заеду в Техас на пару дней. А где Дэннил?  
\- У нее дела. Она сейчас на фестивале, на Нью–Фесте, представляет свою картину. – Дженсен допивает кофе и точным броском отправляет стаканчик в урну. – Они с Элизабет вместе снимались там в главных ролях.  
\- Да ну? А как называется?

Дженсен смотрит на тебя, как на пациента клиники для душевнобольных.  
\- Чувак, ты правда будешь смотреть малобюджетный фильм про двух журналисток-лесбиянок, которые живут в Сирии в середине прошлого века?  
\- А что? - ты непонимающе моргаешь.  
\- Лесбиянки? Сирия? Сороковые годы? Ничего не настораживает? – Дженсен машет у тебя перед носом пятерней и, увидев твой ошалелый вид, весело хохочет, но тут же осаживает себя, перехватывая в правую руку креслице.  
\- А ты стал самым настоящим папашей, - ухмыляясь, говоришь ты, желая как-то заткнуть глупую паузу.  
\- Не только папашей, чувак, но и мамашей тоже. Дэн постоянно по фестивалям тусит. А ты сам куда летишь?  
Ты оценил изящный поворот темы, но тебе почему-то не хочется занимать эфир этими подробностями.  
\- Да так, на Гавайи. Переснять пару эпизодов. А я и не жалуюсь, там прикольно, почти что отпуск, да еще оплаченный.

Слышно объявление о посадке. Твой рейс, надо идти.  
\- Наверное, это твой рейс, - преувеличенно бодро предполагает Дженсен.  
Кивок. Короткий взгляд в глаза. Вдруг очень хочется остаться. Но вместо этого ты перехватываешь поудобнее сумку, прощаясь, взмахиваешь рукой и трусишь к выходу на посадку. Даже не оборачиваясь, ты знаешь, что Дженсен не смотрит вслед. Ему тоже больно.

**Столкновение с Демонами.**

[](http://savepic.ru/1145486.htm)

Адрес Стива, введенный в GPS-навигатор, приводит тебя к месту короткой дорогой. Ты уверен, что решение не звонить – правильное, эффект неожиданности должен сыграть тебе на руку. Дверь открывает Стив. Он помят и недоволен, словно недавно проснулся. Наверное, его разбудил звонок Женевьев, ехидно успеваешь подумать ты.

Немая сцена затягивается.  
\- Кхм, привет, Стив. Рад тебя видеть. Мне нужен Дженсен, разрешишь войти? – Ты уже протолкнул ногу за порог, так что «не разрешить», а именно закрыть дверь перед твоим носом, он уже не сможет.  
\- Какого черта, Падалеки? Тебе-то что здесь нужно?  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, мой милый Карлсон, но я же вроде выразился ясно – мне нужен Дженсен. Джен-сен. Усёк? – притираясь к косяку, ты пытаешься просочиться в дом.  
Стив хочет закрыть дверь, но у него ничего не выходит. Ты выше и сильнее, даже когда не прикладываешь силу, а просто стоишь на месте. Особенно, если правильно машешь руками.  
\- Дженсена здесь нет. С чего ты взял?  
\- С того, что я знаю, что он здесь.  
\- И что? Он не хочет тебя видеть, - шипит Стив, закрывая дверь уже за твоей спиной.

Ты проходишь в гостиную, Стив, бормоча ругательства, идет по пятам.  
\- Я тугодум, Стиви, поэтому должен услышать это от него самого.  
\- Черта с два! Я не позволю тебе трепать ему нервы!  
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы решать такие вещи? – Ты уже не на шутку рассержен, хотя и стараешься сдерживаться. Жаль, что ты уже подзабыл, как надевать маску злобного Сэма, а то сейчас это было бы к месту. – Я хочу поговорить с ним. И всё. Поговорить. Один на один.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что он не захочет. – Стив упрямо повторяет, но ты не привык сдаваться. Тем более сегодня, когда у тебя получилось придумать такой прекрасный план. И почти реализовать его.

Скорее по наитию, чем успев поразмыслить, ты делаешь рывок к лестнице на второй этаж. Шагнув сразу на третью ступеньку, смотришь вверх и зовешь, пока негромко:  
\- Дженсен!  
\- Куда ты, твою мать? – Стив подскакивает к тебе сзади и хватает за полу куртки. Ты пытаешься отбросить его руку и делаешь еще пару шагов вверх. Куртка трещит. Плевать, главное – чтобы Карлсон отцепился, потому что драться с ним западло.  
\- Дженсен, ты там? Я приехал поговорить, - кричишь ты громче, таща вцепившегося Стива, как на буксире.  
\- Дженсен, не выходи, я сейчас его выпровожу. – Последнее слово Стиву не удается произнести внятно, дыхание сбивается, ему трудно не то, что выпроводить, просто остановить тебя.  
Наверху открывается дверь. Свет идет только снизу, так что ты не уверен, но чувствуешь, что там должен быть Дженсен.  
\- Дженсен, это я, Джаред. Давай поговорим, есть тема.  
\- Уходи, не надо с ним разговаривать! Это наглость, вот так заявляться, когда не звали… - в голосе Стива обида, но он перестает цепляться и даже делает несколько шагов вниз. 

Ты не обращаешь на Стива внимания, в два прыжка ты уже на верхней площадке и оказываешься рядом с Дженсеном.  
\- Привет.  
Он взъерошен и напряжен.  
\- Привет. – И больше ничего.  
\- Ты получил письмо от Эрика? – ты не знаешь, с чего начать, от взгляда Дженсена план сбоит и разваливается, поэтому начинаешь с главного.  
\- От какого еще Эрика?  
\- От Крипке. По поводу нового фильма. – Тебе не хочется обсуждать это на полутемной лестнице чужого дома, с подозрительно пыхтящим Карлсоном за спиной. – Поедем со мной в Эл Эй, тебя ждет Дэннил, а по дороге обсудим, это очень интересно.  
\- Не слушай его, Дженсен! – Стив уже подкрался сзади и схватил тебя за пояс, пытаясь развернуть к лестнице.  
\- Да чтоб тебя… Стив, ну что ты за человек такой? - ты разворачиваешься и пытаешься отцепиться. Возникает, наверное, смешная, если со стороны смотреть, возня. Сумо, твою мать.

На площадке мало места, вы натыкаетесь на какой-то столик с лампой, которая с грохотом летит вниз, останавливаясь на половине лестницы, повиснув на шнуре.  
\- Прекратите, идиоты… Стив, Джей… Да хватит уже! – Дженсен пытается вас разнять, но Стиву удалось одной рукой стиснуть тебе шею, ты хрипишь и в отчаянном рывке пытаешься оттолкнуть его. 

Стив тяжело врезается в Дженсена, и тот как-то странно охает, а потом… Тебе удается обернуться, но там, где Дженсен стоял, ты его не видишь, Дженсен кубарем катится по лестнице. Оттолкнув Стива, ты бежишь вниз - каких-то три прыжка, но Дженсен уже у подножия лестницы, он тихо стонет и ругается сквозь зубы, пытаясь выпрямиться. Правая бровь рассечена, кровь заливает глаз.

\- Нога… твою мать, я сломал ногу…  
Он пытается задрать штанину джинсов и ты, помогая ему сесть, видишь, как левая лодыжка на глазах опухает.  
\- Дженсен, мне чертовски жаль, что так вышло… давай я отведу тебя в машину, я довезу тебя до больницы, - ты гладишь его по спине и сквозь тонкий свитер чувствуешь, как перекатываются мышцы, но не можешь не замечать, насколько Дженсен худой.  
\- Хрена с два ты его повезешь! – слышится хриплый голос Стива. – Если бы не ты, ничего бы не было!  
\- Это не я его толкал!  
\- Всё, я звоню парамедикам, а ты езжай отсюда, пока цел.  
\- Дженсен, почему ты позволяешь ему распоряжаться? – Ты видишь, что ему больно и не хочешь втравливать Дженсена в разборки, но, черт побери, почему ты не можешь позаботиться о своем друге сам? Для этого ты и приехал – заботиться, наконец, после стольких лет…  
Ты достаешь бумажный платок, чтобы вытереть кровь с его лица, но он отмахивается. Ты пытаешься поймать взгляд Дженсена, но он отворачивается. Пытаешься извиняться, но слова застревают в горле. Ты слышишь, как Стив, отпинывая с дороги какие-то пакеты, ищет телефон, звонит, отвечает на вопросы про страховку, диктует адрес. Тебе как-то странно пусто и кисло вдруг. Ты ехал сюда, чтобы рассказать о новом интересном проекте, предвкушая совместную работу с Дженсеном, мечтая о большем, но вместо этого сидишь в полутемной прихожей на полу, где пахнет пылью и кошкой. И не знаешь, что сказать.

Подходит Стив.  
\- Слушай, в Лос-Анджелес тебя не повезут, сказали, что если травма не смертельная, то госпиталь в Сан-Бернардино прекрасно справится. Там хорошие врачи, правда.  
Дженсен молча кивает и тяжело приваливается к перилам.  
У тебя в голове калейдоскоп из слов, которые тебе хочется вывалить сейчас – подробности про проект, новость о том, что ты уже выкупил дом в Ванкувере, в котором вы когда-то жили, извинения за то, что ты сделал, и еще больше за то, чего не сделал за несколько прошедших лет. Но ты только вздыхаешь, опершись локтями о колени и закрыв ладонями лицо, потому что Дженсен прикрыл глаза, дыша часто и неровно, а Стив ходит перед вами, как тигр в клетке, и о чем-то бурчит.

Бригада парамедиков на пожарной машине приезжает через несколько минут. Дженсен не может идти сам, к тому же у него, скорее всего, сотрясение мозга, потому что его начинает мутить. Ты придерживаешь дверь, трусишь следом, пока его несут в машину, провожаешь взглядом носилки. Он только один раз, оторвавшись от суетящегося Стива, смотрит на тебя, но парамедики тебя оттесняют, тень падает на его лицо, и ты не можешь разобрать выражение лица.  
\- Дженсен, я приеду за тобой завтра, - вот и всё, что ты успеваешь сказать, прежде чем захлопываются дверцы.  
Ты садишься в свою машину и выруливаешь навстречу пыльному румянцу заката.

***  
[](http://savepic.ru/1128078.htm)

Это случилось в конце первого сезона. После вечеринки по случаю окончания съемок, которая проходила в довольно пафосном клубе, но на которой так и не удалось как следует напиться, народ не захотел расходиться, и Джемми из пост-продакшн предложила поехать на остров Ванкувер с ночевкой в кемпинге. Многие тогда согласились. Ты как ребенок радовался возможности побывать на природе, посетить, в конце концов, самый привлекательный для туристов, если верить путеводителям, остров в Северной Америке. А как же иначе, объяснял ты Дженсену, ведь за почти год съемок вы так туда и не добрались. Дженсен тогда вздохнул и согласился.  
Туда на пароме доехали нормально, но потом начались разброд и шатания. Кто-то хотел двинуть вглубь острова, в парк Страткона, чтобы обниматься с гигантскими деревьями и молиться, встречая рассвет, на гору Вашингтон. Ты уже не помнишь, кто первый предложил тогда эту идиотскую идею, только помнишь своё удивление – Чада Мюррея с вами нет, а идиотских идей всё равно хватает. А кто-то предложил поехать в Викторию, попробовать местные клубы, и в результате почти вся компания отправилась именно туда.  
Только вы сбежали ото всех и поехали на западное побережье, в Тофино. Как Сэм и Дин вы решили заночевать в машине. Почему ты решил тогда, что Сэм и Дин ночевали в Импале? Все съемки ночевок проходили в «мотелях», но тогда, сворачивая с дороги, ты решил, что это очень по-винчестеровски – ночь, машина и вы двое.  
До Тофино вы, конечно, не доехали. Спать в машине тоже не стали. Сумасшедшие съемки, разные режимы работы, даже в совместном трейлере вы встречались за всё это время на несколько минут в день. А тут наконец-то никого, только ты и он. Тебя прорывает, как плотину, и даже всегда более молчаливый Дженсен вспоминает кучу историй про школу, про первые пробы в Голливуде, и вы смеётесь до упаду. Ты сгибаешься пополам и колотишь ладонью по торпеде, потому что если Дженсен в ударе, то он просто охренительный рассказчик.  
Перед рассветом вы выходите на пляж. Чистый песок на много миль вдоль берега, пьянящий соленый ветер и бескрайний Тихий океан перед вами. Ты обнимаешь Дженсена сзади и кладешь голову ему на плечо. Впервые ты чувствуешь, что ты не знаешь, что сказать. Что-то шебуршится в груди, распирая так, что звенит в ушах, и как будто хочется плакать, но выразить это словами решительно невозможно. Просто ты чувствуешь, что за это мгновение молчания, покоя и счастья наедине с лучшим другом, ты отдал бы почти всё, что ждёт тебя по другую сторону пролива Джорджия, многое из того, что ждёт в Лос-Анджелесе и даже, возможно, в Сан-Антонио.  
\- Ну что, Саскватч, морские русалки поразили тебя заклинанием вечной немоты? – бурчит Дженсен, попутно пытаясь чуть освободиться от твоих тисков.  
\- Нет. Просто я мечтал.  
\- О чем же? – чуть поворачивает голову Дженсен, скользнув щетиной по твоей шее.  
\- О тебе, - отвечаешь ты тихо, в самое ухо. – Нет, правда, только представь – ты и я и больше никого. Если бы мы могли прожить здесь всю жизнь…  
\- Глупости. Ты не сможешь и дня прожить без своей игровой приставки, коллекции фильмов «Звездные войны» и этих, каких их там, резиновых червячков и мишек, которые ты пожираешь тоннами.  
\- На этом острове есть магазины, зануда. Червячки там точно продаются.  
\- Ну хорошо, пусть продаются, но если твое чавканье в трейлере и на съемочной площадке я еще могу вытерпеть, то здесь? Извини. Такая мечта меня не греет.  
\- Моя мечта была совсем про другое, - вздыхаешь ты и сильнее стискиваешь Дженсена, натягивая ему на бока свою куртку, буквально восприняв его слова про «не греет». Он не протестует – привык к тому, что ты лапаешь его постоянно и при любой оказии. – Но ты прав, как всегда. Это ужасная жизнь, понимаешь, когда даже не можешь помечтать…  
\- И это говорит чувак, у которого контракт на пять сезонов отличного сериала? – Дженсен опять поворачивается к тебе, и чтобы прекратить этот поток здравых рассуждений, ты целуешь его. Просто в щеку. Ты не решаешься поцеловать его в губы, ведь вы друзья. Меньше чем за год – а уже лучшие друзья.  
Он вздрагивает и отворачивается, вздыхая. Поздно уже протестовать. Ты обхватываешь его, он утыкается тебе носом чуть ли не в подмышку. И вы стоите так. Молча.  
Хлесткий шум прибоя. Ветер. И пустынный берег только для вас двоих.

Пока вы искали обратную дорогу в Нанаймо, начался шторм. Как говорят в новостях, «ливень со шквалистым ветром», но живя на материке, ты, сухопутный техасский мальчик, не очень задумывался, что это значит. Потом шторм немного стихает, но паром, на котором вы едете обратно, изрядно потрепан и повсюду валяются осколки выбитых окон. Большинство туристов успело воспользоваться предыдущим рейсом, поэтому кроме вас на верхней палубе никого нет. Вы стоите в углу, обнимаетесь и впервые целуетесь по-настоящему, но еще несмело, почти без языков, как подростки – легко, мокро и осторожно. Под аккомпанемент ветра в ушах и битого стекла под ногами.

**Трансформация.**

По дороге обратно ты звонишь Дэннил, рассказываешь, что случилось. Она просит, почти умоляет приехать. Ну да, конечно. Дженсен в больнице, но ведь ничего страшного не случилось? Перелом и сотрясение мозга? Сущие пустяки. Но на самом деле ты рад, что она не отменяет свою поездку. Нервничающая рядом Дэннил – это похуже полтергейстов, с которыми боролись Винчестеры. Ну её нафиг, пусть едет презентоваться куда угодно, хоть на неделю, хоть с Лиззи Арнуа, хоть с демоном перекрестка.  
Провести ночь в доме Дженсена… Он жил в твоем доме, а ты в его – нет. Долг платежом страшен, грустно улыбаешься ты.

Дело к вечеру, поэтому пробиться сквозь пробки трудно, Дэннил торопит. Один раз звонит Женевьев спросить, как всё прошло. С ней тоже не очень хочется разговаривать, но ты коротко делишься подробностями. Она понимающе хмыкает и отключается. На остальные звонки ты даже не отвечаешь, швырнув телефон под пассажирское сиденье.

Дэннил встречает тебя уже полностью одетая и накрашенная. В ритме танго она проводит тебя по дому, показывая, где что лежит. Устраивать знакомство с дочерью ей уже некогда, она только представляет тебя как «того самого Джареда» и этого оказывается, как ни странно, достаточно. Девочка радостно улыбается, и ты, улыбаясь ответно, подмигиваешь ей, пытаясь запомнить все инструкции.

\- На кухне я оставила записку насчет еды и режима дня. Там всё написано. Постой-ка, а ты можешь остаться? Тебе не нужно выгуливать собак на ночь?  
\- У меня сейчас нет собак, Дэн.  
\- Ах, да, прости, я забыла. В общем, у нас есть гостевая спальня на третьем этаже, под крышей, но ты можешь поспать в комнате Дженсена, так будет, наверное, лучше.  
\- У вас раздельные спальни?

Дэннил раздраженно оборачивается, как будто ты спросил что-то несусветное.  
\- Конечно.  
Подхватывает плащ и садится в голубое такси, где ее уже ждут.

Ты запираешь дверь и идешь по дому в поисках телефонной книги. Она обнаруживается рядом с телефоном, конечно.  
\- Здравствуйте… к вам сегодня поступил Дженсен Эклз… травма ноги, перелом. Да… Нет перелома? Это просто здорово. А сотрясение мозга? Обследование? Завтра? Понятно… А кто лечащий врач? Завтра можно приехать? Большое спасибо.

***

Дженсен никогда не устраивал тебе сцен, хотя глупых поводов для ревности ты давал предостаточно. Про Мишу Коллинза на коне в Австралии даже вспоминать не хочется. Дженсен просто замыкался в себе, как будто сворачивался бронированным клубком, и не пробьешься. При этом он умудрялся общаться с тобой и со всеми, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбаться фанатам, обсуждать сценарий и планировать будущие совместные сцены. Но ты сразу понимал – «доступа к телу» нет.

Твои же срывы стали притчей во языцех. После сцены, которую ты закатил на площадке одного из эпизодов пятого сезона, Эрик остановил съемки на два дня, к тебе пригласили психоаналитика, звонили родителям, всей съемочной группой молились на Дженсена и его дар уговаривать. Ты же запивал антидепрессанты текилой и никак не хотел «взять себя в руки», «одуматься», «вести себя как взрослый», обвиняя Дженсена в предательстве. И сколько он ни объяснял, что решение жениться на Дэннил возникло в его голове исключительно ради дальнейшей актерской карьеры – роли в картине «Капитан Америка» хотя бы, черт побери, - тебе было всё равно. И только когда Дженсен уже почти вызверился из-за твоих закидонов и жестко оттрахал тебя прямо на полу захламленной бутылками и фантиками от конфет гостиной, сигнал пробился в твой мозг, и ты кое-что понял. Внезапное предложение руки и сердца стало неожиданным не только для фанаток. Женевьев тоже приятно удивилась.

Второй срыв случился через два года, когда ты узнал, что Дэннил беременна. Дженсен, которому только что отказали в главной роли, предложив вместо нее эпизод с банкиром, которого плохие парни убивают через 27 секунд после появления на экране, просто не смог сдерживать «токсикоз» с двух сторон одновременно. Ты решил, что он выбрал ребенка вместо тебя. Ты не хотел слушать. Усталый голос Дженсена в телефонной трубке ты счел своей победой. Больше между вами ничего не было.

Твои дни наполнили транквилизаторы, таблетки от бессонницы, съемки, перелеты, премьеры и ток-шоу. Казалось, жизнь вновь расцветает свежими красками, еще лучше прежней. Но привкус новизны быстро исчезает, а дни становятся похожи на туго нанизанные разноцветные бусины – блестящие, одинаковые, но абсолютно пластмассовые. Или на кастаньеты наподобие тех, что ты видел у Женевьев, подарок ее бабушки-испанки - с характерным таким трескучим звуком. Хлоп, и твоя жизнь рассыпается. Только этого никто не увидит.

**Завершение миссии**

[](http://savepic.ru/1117838.htm)

Всё-таки Дэннил – заботливая мать, и в холодильнике обнаруживается приготовленный ужин, который нужно только разогреть. Вы сидите с пятилетней мисс Эклз на кухне, за большим дубовым столом. Она принесла бумагу и карандаши, и вы беззлобно препираетесь на тему, что важнее – правильное питание или творчество. Ты эксперт в этой теме, Падалеки. Твой звездный час.

\- Так, послушай, не надо лить столько соуса. И, упс, твоя мама сказала, как тебя зовут, но я боюсь перепутать. Энджел? Эльджи? Нет? Мне приятно звать тебя крошкой и красавицей, но это неправильно, так ведь?  
\- Я не крошка и не красавица, - хмурясь, отвечает девочка. – Я уже хожу в школу, а сниматься в рекламе мне папа не разрешил.  
\- Ну, может, он не разрешил не потому, что ты не красавица, а как раз наоборот? Так как мне тебя называть, солнышко?  
\- Эль Джей. И только не говори, что такого имени не бывает! Я тогда не покажу тебе свои любимые наклейки.  
\- Почему не бывает? Вот одно уже точно есть, - солидным тоном отвечаешь ты, подкладывая себе тушеной картошки по-мексикански. – А оно что-нибудь значит?  
\- Эль – это Лиза, а Джей – это Джессика. Но папе не нравится, когда мама зовёт меня Лиззи, а мама считает, что Джессиков… что Джессик слишком много и это неоригинально. Поэтому меня зовут Эль Джей. Вот. – И с этими словами лужа кетчупа на тарелке становится глубже.  
\- Отличное имя. Переходим к десерту? Ты любишь лимонный пирог?  
\- Просто обожаю, - мило улыбается Эль Джей выпавшими передними зубами.

Поужинав, вы вместе складываете посуду и приборы в посудомоечную машину. Эль Джей вытирает со стола. Из вас получилась бы отличная команда. 

\- А ты покажешь мне дом?  
Девочка серьезно кивает и, отряхнув руки, протягивает свою ладошку. Идешь по этому дому, как по съемочному павильону с готовой пиротехникой. Ты даже не представлял, сколько вещей здесь будут тебе знакомы. Конечно, это мелочи вроде полосатого шарфа или зеркала на стене, но от каждой – как взрыв прямым попаданием в голову. Или в место пониже, которое сердце.  
Вы идёте в гостиную, потом в детскую комнату.  
\- Джаред, знаешь, а я тебя видела раньше.  
\- Где? – чтобы разговаривать нормально, тебе то и дело приходится нагибаться или присаживаться на корточки. В общем-то это, не проблема, ты в спортзале был не так давно, но до ужина получалось бы определенно проще. Не надо было столько жрать, дядя Джаред.  
\- У папы есть фотографии, он показывал. И одну подарил мне, там ты и две собачки, одна темненькая, а другая посветлее, у нее такие ушки…

Ты молчишь, потому что Сэди умерла совсем недавно.  
\- А еще папа рассказывал, как вы жили в доме, вдвоем с этими собаками. Я бы хотела так жить… я бы водила их гулять, давала бы им еду. У Томсонов, которые живут вот там, напротив, есть собака, я видела, как ее кормят… такие хрустящие штучки дают…

Вы садитесь прямо на пол в детской, и ты видишь эту чертову фотографию на стене. Эль Джей еще что-то рассказывает, а ты вспоминаешь то, что придумал, когда узнал про новый проект «Сверхъестественного», съемки которого скоро начнутся в Ванкувере.

\- Скажи, а ты хотела бы жить в том доме, про который папа тебе рассказывал, с папой, с собаками? Мы бы с ним опять снимались в кино, а ты бы там в школу ходила. И твоя мама…  
\- А, насчет мамы не беспокойся. Её и тут часто не бывает. Я когда думаю, как хотела бы жить, то только с папой. А ты хороший.  
\- Думаешь? – ты склоняешь голову на бок, встряхивая волосами. – Мне кажется, что твой папа не согласился бы, ну не совсем во всяком случае.  
\- Ну… я знаю, что он тебя любит.

***  
\- А папа скоро выздоровеет?  
\- Конечно, скоро. Завтра его обследуют и отправят домой, может быть, даже сразу. – Ты гладишь девочку по голове, надеясь, что её не придётся долго уговаривать заснуть. С племянниками получалось по-всякому, но обычно они легко слушались. – Спи.  
\- Ты напомни завтра, чтобы мы посмотрели фильм «Дорога домой». Мы с папой смотрели его много-много, полтыщи раз. И когда он вернется из больницы, мы сможем играть втроем. Ты будешь собакой Шансом, он такой большой и шумный, с темными пятнами на белой шкуре, папа будет Шедоу, он часто грустит и болеет, а я кошкой Сэсси, - она натягивает одеяло до подбородка и зевает. – Нет, я бы тоже хотела быть собакой, конечно, но там больше таких ролей нет.  
\- Конечно, посмотрим. Спокойной ночи, детка.  
\- Спокойной ночи.

Ночью ты жалеешь, что тебе не пять лет. Спальня Дженсена совершенно не располагает ко сну. Гитара, стоящая в углу, фотография на полке – ваша совместная фотография времени второго сезона, где вы, обнявшись, счастливо улыбаетесь в камеру… Спать в кровати Дженсена, вдыхать его запах, который не выветрился за несколько дней его отсутствия, - это уже просто какая-то китайская пытка. Яйца ноют и член стоит, но ты никак не можешь разрядиться. Ты вертишься, сбивая простыни, но только делаешь хуже. Ты боишься застрять в душе надолго, потому что в соседней комнате маленькая девочка, и ты не знаешь, как она спит, чутко ли или беспокойно, и меньше всего хочешь пропустить момент, когда ей приснится страшный сон, да и своей озабоченной возней пугать тоже совсем не хочется.

***

Через пару месяцев после того, как вы расстались, ты узнаешь про концерт Джейсона Маннса в клубе недалеко от своего дома. Тебе почему-то страшно хочется туда пойти, чутье подсказывает, просто орет благим матом, что там ты сможешь встретить Дженсена. Хотя где логика, Падалеки? Ты мог видеть его, сколько угодно раз, если бы не ушел от него сам, собрав свои вещи. Впрочем, ты, Джаред Тристан Падалеки, логикой никогда особо не отличался, так что, надев прикид попроще и темные очки, ты отправляешься в клуб.  
Дженсен поёт несколько песен перед перерывом. Его голос отдаётся у тебя в каждой кости. И не кости тоже.  
Ты немного знаешь это заведение – здесь есть туалет поменьше, возле сцены, обычно им пользуются музыканты и их гости, так что, натянув пониже капюшон, ты идешь в другой туалет. Клуб не тематический, но, как говорится, широкоформатный, поэтому мужской туалет поражает своими размерами и количеством кабинок. Стараясь не пересекаться ни с кем взглядом, ты занимаешь почти самую дальнюю, у узкого окна, кабинку. Злые короткие рывки вдоль члена; ты стискиваешь зубы, выступившей смазки недостаточно для гладкого скольжения, и от ладони неприятно печет, а во рту, как назло, всё пересохло. В соседней кабинке явно не одиноко, судя по вибрации тонкой перегородки, у раковин слышится смех. Хлопают двери, идёт чужая жизнь. А твоя жизнь вся схлынула в пах и там застряла. Ты продолжаешь дрочить себе, еще несколько рваных торопливых движений, и кончаешь, услышав имя, похожее на «Дженсен», сказанное за дверью незнакомым голосом.

**Возвращение Домой**

[](http://savepic.ru/1114766.htm)

Утро, как известно, добрым не бывает, особенно после почти бессонной ночи, но ты должен подавать хороший пример. Поэтому ты готовишь немудреный завтрак, рассказываешь разные смешные истории из жизни своих племянников, собак и отвечаешь на миллион разнообразных вопросов. Потом переходишь, с дальним прицелом, к рассказу про прекрасный город Ванкувер, про то, как там красиво, особенно весной, когда цветут яблони и засыпают всё вокруг розовыми лепестками.  
Когда ты возишься с посудой, раздается телефонный звонок. Эль Джей берет трубку, ты просто не успеваешь подойти первым. При виде тебя она машинально кладет трубку на рычаг.  
\- Кто звонил?  
\- Из больницы, я не поняла.  
\- А что сказали? Про папу?  
\- Да.  
\- Но что именно?

Она явно испугалась твоего напора и вот-вот заплачет. Ты сажаешь ее на одно колено, на другое ставишь телефон, но номер занят. Несколько минут бесплодных попыток дозвониться, хлюпанье носом, который вытирают об твою рубашку, и усиливающееся беспокойство, от которого тебя просто подбрасывает.  
\- Надо ехать.  
\- Я с тобой, Джаред! – тонкие ручки вцепляются так цепко, что даже если бы ты захотел, не смог бы уехать один.

В твоем Брабусе нет детского кресла, плюс ты на нервах, так что вызвать такси – это хорошая идея, молодец, что сообразил. Эль Джей с трудом соглашается переодеть пижаму и надеть пальто. Всю дорогу вы сидите или совсем молча, или разговаривая шепотом. Ты сам не понимаешь, почему, но рассказывать про дурачества Харли сейчас совсем не хочется.

По приезде в больницу выясняется, что ничего страшного не случилось, просто звонил администратор с целью уточнить данные страховки. Ты впускаешь свою подопечную в палату, в которой лежит Дженсен, а сам останавливаешься снаружи поговорить с врачом. Врач, молодой невысокий блондин терпеливо, с мягкой понимающей улыбкой, сообщает, что у Дженсена растяжение голеностопа, который зафиксировали гипсом, подвывих плеча, который ему вправили, и сотрясение мозга, которое пройдет меньше чем за неделю домашнего покоя. Осталось дождаться результатов анализов и к вечеру можно пациента забирать.  
Когда ты входишь к Дженсену в палату, то сразу понимаешь, что твою радость он не разделяет. То есть он явно очень рад видеть дочь, но на тебя смотрит с заметным недоверием.  
После того, как Эль Джей сообщила Дженсену все свои самые важные новости и даже успела нарисовать на гипсе то ли кошку, то ли кролика, медсестра отводит ее в детскую комнату дальше по этажу, а у тебя, наконец, есть возможность поговорить с Дженсеном наедине.

\- Что всё это означает? – спрашивает Дженсен хмуро.  
\- Привет, я… испугался, вдруг что-то случилось, и приехал… не бросать же ребенка дома одного, а Дэннил уехала еще вечером. – Ты разводишь руками в извиняющемся жесте и складываешь брови домиком. Наверное, лет десять назад это смотрелось бы умилительно, а сейчас уже не очень, но как еще растопить лед в такой ситуации, тебе, черт побери, просто не приходит в голову.  
\- Я не понимаю, с чего это вдруг, Падалеки? Внезапный интерес, союзников вон уже привлек, а? Что такого случилось, что я тебе вдруг понадобился?  
\- Да так, решил тебе работу предложить. В кино сняться. Про «Сверхъестественное». – Блин, ну почему от вида страдающего Дженсена вся феерическая заготовленная речь, со всеми крутыми подводками и охренительными аргументами, куда-то напрочь улетучилась?  
\- Какое кино?  
\- Эрик нашел денег на полнометражный фильм по мотивам сериала, в котором мы когда-то снимались с тобой, помнишь? По типу «Секретных материалов»: они выпустили фильм после окончания сериала.  
\- Редкостное дерьмо получилось. – Голос Дженсена звучит глухо, но уверенно.  
\- Может быть, но были и другие подобные проекты, более удачные. «Серенити», например, - настроение радостного идиота начинает потихоньку возвращаться к тебе.  
Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
\- А если я откажусь?

Ты подходишь совсем близко и упираешься сжатыми кулаками в его постель.  
\- Дженсен, послушай, ну зачем отказываться? У Эрика уже утвержден бюджет, он офигенный, у нас уже роли в кармане. Ты вспомни, какой классный был сериал, мы тряхнем стариной, войдем в форму. Фильму обещан хороший промоушн. Ну? Дженсен…

Он нахмуривается и отворачивается.  
\- Вот тебе это зачем? Ты же и так всё время занят в съемках?  
Оп-па. Это вопрос, на который ответ тебе совершенно очевиден. Но сказать это вслух, прямо сейчас? Наверное, ты просто не готов. Не сейчас и не здесь.  
\- Послушай, Дженсен...  
\- Нет, это ты меня послушай, - резко поворачивается он, и тут же со стоном откидывается головой на подушку. - Черт. Зря это всё. С моей карьерой покончено. Для Голливуда сорок лет – это конец.  
\- Да ты что? Вот ерунда, и, кстати, с днем рождения, чувак! С меня торт, когда приедем домой. Если ты помнишь, Джефф Морган только в сорок начал сниматься нормально. А теперь? У него две номинации на Оскар! Глядишь, через пару лет и статуэтку получит. А Клуни, Дастин Хоффман, Николсон?  
\- Уходи.  
\- Почему, Дженсен? Перестань дурить, у нас всё получится! – Ты хватаешь его за плечо, он шипит и отдергивается. – Прости, я не хотел…  
\- У нас? У каких «нас», Джаред? «Нас» давно уже нет, и я не хочу, чтобы ты вламывался в мою жизнь, портил мне, черт побери, день рождения, морочил голову моему ребенку, в конце концов! 

Он отворачивается к окну. В дверь заглядывает испуганная медсестра. Ты показываешь ей жестом, что всё в порядке, и обходишь кровать Дженсена. Теперь ты стоишь между ним и окном, и отворачиваться ему просто некуда.  
\- Прости… я знаю, что виноват. Но нельзя со мной так! Я приехал поговорить, извиниться…  
Звонит мобильник.  
\- Да, Дэннил, привет. Мы в больнице у Дженсена, да, вдвоем. Дженсен-то? О, прекрасно! Он считает, что я украл вашу дочь, чтобы его шантажировать. Да, поговори с ним.  
Ты передаешь телефон Дженсену и машинально отходишь на пару шагов, но тебе всё равно ничего не слышно, потому что говорит Дэннил, а Дженсен молчит. Под конец он бурчит что-то неразборчивое и нажимает отбой. Он нерешительно теребит в руке телефон, как будто не зная, что с ним делать, потом кидает его в изножье кровати. 

Ты предчувствовал, что будет непросто, но что Дженсен окажется настолько глух ко всему, что связано с тобой, ты просто не ожидал. Ты думал, что столкнешься с депрессией, с обидой, с презрением – да что угодно, господи, но пусть Дженсен будет живой, чувствующий, а не сломленный, как сейчас. Пусть это будет из-за сотрясения мозга, из-за лекарств или боли в ноге, плече и где там еще, но только не конец всему, господи! Ты готов пробиваться к нему, к тому Дженсену, которого помнишь, и сделать всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы он поверил в себя и в вас. 

Ты забираешь телефон и говоришь на прощание:  
\- Тебя скоро отпустят домой, я не буду беспокоить, подожду, пока ты не поправишься как следует. Ты просто подумай, о чем я тебе рассказал…

Ты пятишься к двери, пытаясь найти слова, но они, как назло, какие-то банальные и ненужные. Всё не то. Но тебе не хочется чувствовать себя Сэмом из финала пятого сезона. Нет. Ты всё равно уверен, что у тебя получится. Что у тебя есть место в этом сценарии. Жизнь – не хуже кино. В ней всегда есть место сиквелу.

\- Мы договорим дома, Дженсен.  
\- Иди к черту! Никакого дома у нас не будет! – и швыряет здоровой рукой костыль. Тот хоть и легкий, но не долетает, с грохотом падая у твоих ног. Ты прощаешься и закрываешь дверь снаружи.

Ладно, ты готов ко второму эпизоду в этом шоу. Дженсен никогда не принимал решения сразу, так что сегодняшней реакцией можно пренебречь. Завтра или в крайнем случае послезавтра ты поговоришь с ним снова. Ты ответишь на его гребаный вопрос. Честно. В домашней обстановке, без посторонних, и уж ты позаботишься, чтобы там не было никаких костылей.

Маленькая ручка дергает тебя за рукав, светло-ореховые глаза смотрят внимательно и доверчиво.  
\- Поедем домой?  
\- Да, тезка. Мы возвращаемся домой.

[](http://savepic.ru/1119886.htm)


End file.
